


In the Summertime

by Euripheus



Series: Maturin Beach AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beaches, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Friends to Lovers, Lifeguard Ben Hanscom, Lifeguard Beverly Marsh, Lifeguard Mike Hanlon, Lifeguard Richie Tozier, Multi, Mutual Pining, Paramedic AU, Paramedic Bill Denbrough, Paramedic Eddie Kaspbrak, Paramedic Patricia Blum Uris, Paramedic Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euripheus/pseuds/Euripheus
Summary: Two weeks ago, an unconscious body was pulled out of a strong rip, taking on a lot of water in the lungs and revived by lifeguards. An Ambulance rushed through the beginnings of summer traffic, a race against the clock to Maturin Beach.Two days ago, a decision was made as a preventative measure from more close calls to keep a team of Paramedics based on the beach for quick action and less ambulance trips.——Or alternatively the one AU where Eddie [a Paramedic] and Richie (a Lifeguard) have to learn to work together on the beach.(((Discontinued, see notes for details)))
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Maturin Beach AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. First Day

Two weeks ago, an unconscious body was pulled out of a strong rip, taking on a lot of water in the lungs and revived by lifeguards. An Ambulance rushed through the beginnings of summer traffic, a race against the clock to Maturin Beach.

Two days ago, a decision was made as a preventative measure from more close calls to keep a team of Paramedics based on the beach for quick action and less ambulance trips.  
Eddie Kaspbrak was the lead Paramedic on the small team he's worked with for the past five years. Stan and Eddie have been partners for years and friends for longer; growing up in the same small town will do that to people, the both of them almost inseparable it only made sense that they would continue into the same career paths.  
Eddie could only watch as the third member of their little party wormed her way into their life and more impressively, into Stan’s heart. Patty Blum was what the duo needed, a cheerful balance to constant scepticism and blunt bedside manner.  
With the stress of a new field job, Patty’s positive outlook was more than welcome by the two men as they started their first stationary job at Maturin Beach.

“Eager for the first day Eddie?”  
“Oh yeah, real excited… love the chilly breeze, stupid tourists who don’t know any better and the little bits of the beach i get to bring back home in my shoes” Eddie couldn’t be more sarcastic if he tried, stomping his feet into the sand... God I hate sand...  
“What time did you say the head lifeguard was going to get here?” The truth was that Eddie already knew, Head lifeguard Mike Hanlon starts his shift everyday at 6am and the rest of the day's lifeguards trickle in shortly after for their 6:30am start.  
“Bill said we would get a briefing from the head lifeguard when he starts at 6, what are you eager to start your day already?” Stan questioned.  
Looking out towards the beach he knows that this is going to be one long summer.

Coming down from the promenade was Patty making her way back from the now new morning coffee run tradition, trailing behind her was a taller man, wearing the signature light and navy blue Lifeguard jersey, carrying his own coffee and duffle bag to his side.  
“Stan! Eddie! Look who I met at the cafe!”  
“Good morning guys, pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Mike” Mike introduced himself giving both Eddie and Stan firm handshakes and a truly comforting smile.  
“I’m just about to open up the tower, if you want to follow me up and i'll give you a run down of how things are going to work.” Mike fetched the keys out of the duffel pocket and made his way up the stairs to the tower.  
Following Mike inside the lifeguard tower, Eddie looked around at the walls covered in different posters and photos of procedures, weather reports and other small tools.  
Plucking the weather map out of the sleeve on the wall he turned to the three and began to explain the weather predictions and what kind of troubles they would be experiencing.  
“Some people are saying that this is going to be the hottest summer on record, even with the stormy forecast for next week,” Mike explained.  
“This means lots more people will come through, more cases of heatstroke and depending on the temperature of the water, with the winds pushing more of the ocean temps through you can see an increase of hypothermia cases… looks like we are in for a good time, I'll show you around now” Mike’s calm demeanor really made the severity of the cases they’ll see seem like just another day at the beach.  
The large windows that covered the front panels of the tower made Eddie realize that there were no blind spots in a job like this. The wide span of the beach surprises Eddie, the length almost doubling from his view before on the sand.

A small group of surfers cautiously dip their toes in the waves as a couple jogs down the beach; as Eddie surveys the scene, thinking it's almost calming, serene even.  
Maybe he can get used to early mornings at Maturin Beach.

Mike leads them though the tower touring their medical care operations, what the lifeguards have on hand and their heavy duty life preserver gear. Gesturing down the beach Mike explains how lifeguards are called to specific areas of the beach through the surrounding landmarks.

“HA! Loser, I beat you again!”  
A fiery redhead slams her hand on the side of the lifeguard tower making a loud, echoing bang.  
“That you have m’lady” another man jogs up behind her,  
“Do better next time, you don’t get paid enough to keep buying my victory espressos … oh!” She twists around to meet three new faces in the tower.  
“We have company today”, the young lady makes her way through the tower to the platform where the rest of them are and introduces herself.  
“Hi I’m Beverly Marsh but please just call me Bev, and this is Ben Hanscom” Ben waves when he’s mentioned, then continues to grab a set of keys off the wall and head back outside.  
“I’m Patty, this is Stan and Eddie, it’s a pleasure to be working with you this summer!” Patty introduces them all in her polite and cheery ‘Patty’ way.  
“Well good luck settling in guys, if you need me to run over anything or have any other questions I'll be across the path in the surf club office” Mike says as he’s about to leave  
“Mikey are you working on the beach fest yet?” Bev calls before he’s left the threshold.  
“Beach fest? What’s that?” Patty questions the room,  
“The annual Maturin Beach fest, live concerts, food trucks and too many party goers, here at the beach for the weekend”  
“Yeah it’s in a couple weeks and I need to get all the confirmations through and get more volunteers to work that weekend”  
“Alright Mike, have fun with that we'll try not to disrupt you too much!” She says waving him off.

Bev walking over to the window facing the beach and grabbing the binoculars on the desk in front of her asked “I’m sure Mike showed you all the important stuff yeah?”

“Yeah, he gave us a short rundown on your first aid and first response protocols as well as your defib packs and oxyrevivers” Eddie explained back to Bev.  
“If you wait around for a bit, I’ll introduce you to some more of how we work around here” Bev says, searching along the beach through her binoculars, she lands on the small group of surfers along the south end, watching them before putting the contraption back down.  
“That's great but I think me and Patty might quickly check out your beach buggies and move the rest of our equipment to the tent, But Eddie will happily stay, Right Eddie?”  
Stan offers on his behalf, not even waiting for an answer and leaving the building with Patty in tow.

Now with just him and Bev in the tower, the silence between them is disturbed by the quiet conversation between Stan, Patty and Ben outside and the rustling of the sliding doors covering the beach equipment downstairs.  
Scanning the walls, in between posters of first aid acronyms and ‘how to spot rips’ there are a mix of polaroids, drawings from kids and developed photos of the staff; moments frozen in time in a constantly moving environment.  
Two polaroids next to each other stand out more than the rest, both of a person doing the same pose in front of a rescue board.  
One a teenager, no older than 16, lanky and wearing the iconic red and yellow surf rescue volunteer uniform and the other an older man, similar looking but bulkier and much taller, probably only early twenties now wearing the light blue lifeguard jersey doing the same two thumbs up in front of another board.

Eddie is no Sherlock Holmes but he can put two and two together pretty well, if it wasn’t for the fact that the two individuals looked similar it could have been the hand written captions at the bottom. 

‘First day!!’ ‘Graduation!!’

“That's Richie, he's working today as well, you’ll meet him soon” Bev says now watching over his shoulder, startling him with a slight jump.  
“Ah ... oh right...uh, he seems like he’s been doing this a while then?” Eddie suggests to her, looking back to the photos on the wall.  
“Yeah, believe it or not, Richie is the only one of us who started off as a surf clubbie, or you know ‘surf rescue volunteer’ as they are really known” she states with air quotations.  
“Knock Knock” a deeper but slightly nasally voice comes from behind him, as Eddie turns around he's met with who he recognises as Richie, he's taller than he thought and wet…  
Why on earth is he wet?

“Aw c’mon Bev you don’t need to show everyone that comes through those photos, it’s getting embarrassing” Richie whined, walking over to grab Beverly in a playful headlock and she laughed him off.  
Eddie looks on, watching the way Richie moves through the tower, following his gaze down from his head to bare torso eventually landing on a wetsuit covering his lower half, Richie was obviously a surfer, no doubt one from the group spotted on the beach earlier.

Eddie catches himself and snapping his gaze away before he’s caught.  
“Why don’t you dry off and put on a shirt before you become our first case of hypothermia this summer” 

“Oh? And who might you be, short stack?” Richie accuses turning around and extending a hand to Eddie with a wink.  
“Name’s Eddie, I’m one of the Paramedics that's working with you this summer” he responds, providing a firm shake back.  
“You two get acquainted, I’m gonna help Ben put out the flags” Bev says as she grabs her radio and heads towards the exit.  
“Okay Bevvy, give Benny-Boy and good kiss on the lips for me” Richie teases, making obnoxious kissy noises all while Beverly flips him off effortlessly over her shoulder earning back a chuckle.  
“Alright ParamEddie, what's on your agenda today? Save some lives? Be a hero?” Richie takes a seat at the desk and grabs the binoculars that Beverly had used earlier and scans over the beach.

ParamEddie really?? The fuck is wrong with this guy?

“I think it’s your job to be the hero, I’m here in case you mess up” he scoffed

“I get it, the hero’s burden is too much to carry on your small frame, don’t worry little one I’ll carry it for you,” Richie jokes, standing up and clapping Eddie’s shoulder on the way past.

“I’m not ‘little’ asswipe!..I”  
“Popsicle Eds?” Richie offers, interrupting Eddie.  
“Are you kidding me it’s not even 7am, those things are loaded with sugar you’ll crash from your sugar high and render yourself useless before you’re needed!… you know what? No, I’m not doing this...Call me if there’s an emergency” Eddie quickly rushes out before Richie could say one more stupid thing and break his arguably low patience.

“Hey, sorry we ditched you earlier but we got the rest of our stuff down” Patty greets Eddie handing him his chilled water bottle as he enters the tent.  
“How was the other guy, Richie?” Stan asked  
“Stan, to be honest …. Between me and him, only one of us will make it off this beach sane at the end of the summer and I don’t think it’s going to be me.” he huffed, taking a seat and looking out towards the rolling waves, trying to go back to the calming and serene feeling he felt before.

This is going to be a long fucking summer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie spend their first shift together and overlook the beach together.

The lifeguards and paramedics have been working together for two days, generally only conversing in small talk as they pass each other.  
Everyone had split off into partners for the first and second days, to get a better understanding of the beach layout, spotting and radio chatter and calls.

Patty and Bev hit it off really well, being the only girls in their respective teams. On the north end of the beach the two of them watch over a rip in the waves.

“You work very closely with Stan and Eddie, right? How long has it been like that?” Beverly casually asks, still keeping her eyes trained towards the rip.  
“Well Stan and Eddie have been friends long before I came along, I’m glad we are as close as we are though! It’s good to know I can talk to them about what we see and they would understand…” Patty stops herself, leaning back in the buggy seat almost embarrassed.  
“sorry for getting so gloomy, out of the three of us I’m the only usually keeping up the happy attitude, they’re both just so … cynical” 

Bev nods back in understanding also leaning back in her seat to meet Patty, “don’t be sorry, I guess you’re kind of like the ‘Richie’ of your group, except more tolerable to be around and much less of an asshole...so maybe not at all like Richie” she jokes 

“he’s always cracking jokes, probably at inappropriate times but it really does ease off all the life or death drama, it wouldn’t be the same without that kind of energy around.” And Patty only returns her thoughts with a sweet laugh, hand coming up to cover her mouth, smile forming small   
creases by her eyes.  
“Okay okay, I must ask, I’m sure you feel the same way” Patty begins, turning to face Bev as much as she could in the small seats, putting on a serious face.  
“I get to talk about all sorts of things with the boys, until it comes to who we like!? I must sound like such a teenager wanting to talk about each other's crushes but it’s … I don’t know… I just want to be wined and dined once in a while” Patty almost whines frustrated.   
“Oh hun, I’m 100% with you there, as stereotypical as it is boys will never understand the real exhilaration of a good date” Bev replies, “anytime I try to have a ‘civil’ conversation with Richie, he does what he’s naturally prone to do and start joking around! That’s usually the point I give up and start a new topic.” A supportive hand rests on her shoulder from Patty. 

“Whenever I bring up the topic with Stan and Eddie, they kind of share a look, like they both know something I don’t … they’ll change the topic themselves”  
For a moment the two of them sit in silence before falling into small bursts of laughter at the unfamiliarity of their conversation.   
“There is a bar up the pavilion, not a far walk, we can take this convo into depth up there tonight if you wanted too? We both finish at the same time and we can make it a girls night”  
Patty offers Bev a smile, sharing a look it’s like an instant click, a mutual understanding as if they were destined to be friends at some point in their lives.  
“Sounds like a plan” 

On the Northside of Maturin beach, Ben and Stan sit in their own buggy guiding people away from their own rip in the waves.   
The summer heat gradually rising throughout the day has Stan shifting in his seat, unsticking his uniform from the sweat gathering at his lower back.  
“This beach festival is coming up?...”   
“Maturin musefest?” Ben answered  
“Yeah, are you guys working through it? Will you be on duty?” questions Stan.

“Luckily for us, we got a good boss as a friend… Mike always makes sure we have the night of the festival off.” Ben explains.  
“What a bonus for you guys” 

“Yeah, usually means we are working the same morning but that’s not so bad, not many people on the beach while they are setting everything up”  
Ben steps out of the buggy, stretching his legs and pulling his jersey from sticking to his back the way Stans uniform has currently resituated itself on his own body.

“If you guys won’t be working, will there be any lifeguards on duty?” He questions, thinking of the dangerous combination of intoxicated party goers and unsupervised beaches; a headache waiting to happen.  
“Yeah, there will be people from other closely located beaches who will cover for us as well as a large group of volunteer lifesavers.”  
“Must put you at ease then, to have so many people working so you don’t have too”  
“Yeah, but a lifeguard is never off duty if they’re on the beach… will you be coming? To the festival?”  
Sick of the sweat pooling in his joints, he follows Ben out of the buggy and readjusts himself on the sand, thinking about his answer.  
“I’m not sure, large crowds and loud music aren’t exactly my thing but if Patty is, I’ll probably tag along”  
“Hmm, Beverly convinced me to go my first time, I did and I enjoyed it more than I thought I would… could be the same for you?” Ben suggests with a light pat on the shoulder.  
“Alright, I guess I’ll think about it”

As the day lurches on, temperatures continue to rise driving people to seek out shade and ways to cool themselves down.   
In the tower, Richie finishes off his third popsicle of the day, trying and failing at trickshotting the stick off the wall into the wastebasket behind him.

“Hey Rich?” Eddie says, announcing his entrance, knocking on the door frame and leaning forward receiving a rush of air-conditioned breeze.

“Ah Eds, how nice of you to join me”   
“Do you mind if I just fill up my water bottle?” Eddie shakes his canteen before stepping inside and towards the sink   
“how is the tent life treating you?” Richie asks, spinning his chair around to chat with Eddie.  
“It’s not so bad, pretty warm… pretty sandy, is there a filter on this tap?”  
“Yeah there is, you don’t trust the water here or something?”   
“Or something…

“ it’s a lot cooler in here, how’d you get lucky enough to get tower duty?” Eddie questions, leaning against the counter, looking out at the beach through the large windows, the midday sun is shining through and the air of the beach is getting more humid by the minute.

“Believe it or not Eds but tower duty is the worst part of this job, I’d much rather be out there with Ben or Bev on the buggies” Richie waves Eddie toward the front of the tower, handing him a pair of binoculars for him to use and points his sight down to the southside of the beach.   
close to the waters edge but just off the wet sand was a blue and black buggy with a board strapped to the side and in the seats we’re Bev was with Patty looking out to the water together.

“I don’t think I could see what’s so bad about the tower? It’s much cooler and you can still see everything that’s happening, it’s not like you’re missing out on much?” Eddie can’t help the genuine confusion lacing his question, that doesn't seem to matter when he is only met with silence from Richie. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Placing the binoculars back on the desk, Eddie looks over Richie’s shoulder before he reaches for the radio, still giving no response to Eddie.

“Come in Beverly, those two heads in front of you… you might have to go in on that one and soon” 

“Got it I’m going for a paddle” came back Beverly’s crackled response.

Richie keeps his eyes trained on the scene between Beverly and the couple trapped in the rip in front of her.   
Beverly is a remarkable lifeguard, Richie knows this but any rescue involving two or more people can make a mess; she lifts the board from the buggy and runs towards the rip with no effort in her movements, using the current to reach the couple struggling in no time. 

She has them secured, heads above water letting them catch their breath before riding a wave back to the shore. Removing his binoculars he can see Bev’s small figure directing the couple she saved towards the middle of the beach, between the flags only after receiving a gracious hug from the two.

“That… that is why I hate tower duty”  
“What was it you said yesterday? Cause you don’t get to be the hero? Carry the hero's burden?” Eddie joked, moving to take a seat next to Richie.  
“Yeah, totally… because I don’t get to show off my heroics to impress you Eds” cracking a smile and fiddling with the radio before putting back on its charging port.

“I’m sure your heroics impress enough ladies on the beach”   
“I’m sure they do as well, but I only have eyes for one lady sadly”

“Oh really? I didn’t know you had a girlfriend” Eddie couldn’t help the surprised tone in his voice, correcting his posture and really looking at Richie almost like trying to catch his bluff.  
“You didn’t?”  
Eddie could only stare back in confusion, shaking his head.  
“ … No yeah me and your Mum are very happy together” he jokes with a light punch to Eddie’s arm  
“Fuck you, you’re such a dick” he huffs, getting up from his chair   
“I’m leaving for real”  
“Hey, wait no come back… ‘twas just a joke Eds” Richie responds, reaching out to grab Eddie’s arm before he gets too far.

They make eye contact for a split second before Richie tugs at his arm lightly, coaxing Eddie closer. He notices how Richie’s hand dwarfs his own, a firm grip on his wrist, his skin heating under his grasp … What the hell?... he looks up to meet Richie’s eyes looking right back at him... Has his eyes always been that big?

“You can stay… i-if you want too that is, I’m not gonna force you; it’s nice to have company finally” his words tumbling out faster than Eddie can pick them up.

“I uh.. think I left something in the Ambulance” Eddie pulls his hand away and quickly tries to head out, rubbing at his wrist.

A small sniffle sounding from the doorway interrupts his movements, a child no older than 5, on the verge of tears is waiting just outside the door; neither of them seeing him climb the stairs under the window.

Richie noticing him at the same time as Eddie is swiftly standing and making his way over to the doorway,   
“Hey kid, what’s up? come inside and tell me what’s wrong hey?”   
The damn keeping the tears locked away breaks and the kid is sobbing in uncontrollable waves.  
Eddie sidesteps out of the way when Richie swoops in and hugs the poor kid, picking him up then placing him on a cushioned bench and ruffling his hair.  
“Hey buddy it’s alright, you're safe here… are you lost?” Richie has his full focus on the little boy in front of him and Eddie is just watching, almost star struck at the quick change in demeanour from Richie.  
The little boy only nods to answer Richie, still blubbering tears.  
“Alright, that’s okay I’m here to help alright we’ll find someone… just answer me a few questions alright?” again Richie is only met with nodding.

In only a few minutes, Richie learns the boy’s name is Henry and that he’s come with his mum to the beach to try out their brand new ‘bigger than my dad!’ white and orange umbrella they bought this morning.  
“That sounds really cool, look bud, wanna come up front here … I’ll give you my fancy binoculars and you try to find your umbrella okay? I wanna see if it’s as big and cool as you say?” Richie says, hoisting Henry up and moving him to the front of the tower, letting him sit on the bench placing a cautious hand on his back.

Eddie had removed himself from the tower, feeling unsure where to place himself in the situation. Excusing himself for a moment, Eddie gathers what he needs from the ambulance. moving it into the free spaces of the tower, working around Richie and Henry as they dutifully look for the boy's mother.

“I found it look, look!” Henry exclaims from his seat next to Richie, he shoves the binoculars into Richie’s face almost launching his glasses to the floor. 

“Good job Henry! Did you see if your mum was there? She must be worried sick if she can’t find you”  
“Let me see one more” he says, putting the binoculars back to his face, sticking out his tongue with focus. Richie picks up his own pair and begins to look in the same direction as the young boy, spotting what must have been his mother, worriedly looking towards the water and pacing around.

“Hey ParamEddie?” Richie calls  
“Don’t call me that…”  
“Looks like Henry’s mum is still at their setup, you wanna take him back?”   
Eddie makes his way behind Richie and follows his point to the White and orange umbrella, not even 200 meters away.

“Yeah man of coure” Eddie says standing back and waiting for Henry to get ready.

“Alright little bud, we’ve found your mum now my best friend Mr. ParamEddie here” Richie says, gesturing to Eddie.   
“He’s gonna walk you over so you don’t get lost again alright big man?” Eddie helps Henry off the desk and holds out his hand for Henry to grab and make their way out of the tower.

On the sand Henry babbles to Eddie about how much he loves the water and his favourite animal all before they even make it past the lifeguard tower, before getting too far Eddie hears the sliding of one of the glass windows in the tower before a shout.  
“Hey Eds!!” Richie’s more metallic voice assaults the air.

What the hell?!

Turning around to look back to Richie, he sees him sticking his head out and a megaphone in hand with the widest and stupidest grin on his face.

“Bring me back a seashell!!” Richie laughs, sliding his head back inside the tower.  
And out of sight.

He can’t be serious… right?

“Mr. meddie?, are you going to get your friend a shell? I can help look with you!” Henry looks at Eddie with a full set of teeth staring right back at him, 

“Sure kid, let’s make sure Mummy knows you’re alright first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to dissapoint y'all but I have adapeted this AU into a SMAU on twitter, you can find it at @MaturinBeach so this will just be the first couple of updates on that account wrtten into a fic format... I will be making a folder for works related to this AU so look out for more fics like that :) I will not be updating this any further unless I feel like readapting the text format to fit this .... unlikely but who knows tbh.... thanks all so much for the support <3
> 
> TL:DR I'm not updating this anymore but there will be small ficlets related to the AU in a folder eventually :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is then first time I’ve really done anything like this so a huge thank you to @babydenbrough on twitter for being my beta reader; such a huge help!!
> 
> For Art and updates on this AU follow me on Twitter/Instagram @euripheus


End file.
